Can't be like your father? Then be yourself
by Amratin
Summary: Thor and Jane have a child, Tommy. He has troubles with classmates. And there is only one person who can totally understand him and give him an advice.


**At first, I must admit English isn´t my mother tongue. So please excuse the mistakes I made. And have a nice time.**

 **As you know I do not own any character, term or phrase which was created by someone else.**

ɤ ɤ ɤ

Autumn came on Earth. Sunshine faded little by little. Trees went color themselves in various shades. There was still a little warm to content those who stay for awhile. Although it wasn´t so effective.

The mage rested in his Midgardian flat. He enjoyed his solitude here more than his unhealthy fame in his own land. It was not his land although. He was not worth to be even one of the right inhabitants. He was just a deceived former king, a furious wizard, a rejected Asgardian. In fact, less than those. A Frost Giant.

He was sitting in the armchair wedged between the supports. Legs hung over the edge. Bare toes intertwined. He was reading.

He was disturbed from not very interesting story by soft knocking. He closed the book and looked up at a boy with a schoolbag. The child didn´t want to startle his relative and that´s why the kid attracted his attention carefully at first. The man got sat orderly. "Tommy, what are you doing here?" he was surprised by the guest.

The boy hurried to the adult. He buried his face into his uncle´s shirt. Suddenly big child´s tears fell down. They were unstoppable. At first, the man didn´t know what to do. Then he caressed his nephew´s back with his cold hand. "Please, take your seat," Loki allowed him. The nobleman stood up, took the schoolbag, put it into the corner and settled down with this small unfortunate child on the sofa.

"Now, tell me. What happened?"

Tommy still sobbing encouraged himself to speak: "They are mean."

"Who?" But at the same time he looked at the object in the corner: "Your classmates?"

The kid nodded.

"Did you do magic in front of them?" There was another nod.

"And that is the reason why they are rude on you?" Another nod appeared.

"Have you talked to your parents about it?"

Tommy sobbed and then replied: "Daddy told me to prove myself and fight back."

"Yes, those are exactly his words. Don´t cry," the mage dried the tear from child´s face. The boy shook by the sudden freeze. "Help yourself with these chocolate beans," uncle passed him a bowl of sweets which lied on the table.

"If you show them you care about the things they say, it will only turn to be worse and worse. Your father didn´t have to deal with things like that. He always belonged to _the_ _normal_." He took one piece of chocolate and continued: "These people don´t like any extraordinary ones. They don´t understand them and there for they are scared."

"But daddy isn´t scared by me," disagreed Tommy.

"No. He is out of his way by something different. It would be me. You will be terrified too, if I show you my true appearance."

"I won´t be terrified," opposed the boy.

"You will."

"So show me," he wished.

"I am not going to show you. You will never sleep again."

"Show me if you please."

"As I said no," Loki didn´t want to argue with a little boy. "Back to the point. You are special. You are smart for the boy of your age. You have enormous potential for being a great mage like your grandmother. You are demigod. You are more than every each of your classmates. You deserve better company at least. They are all fools not to see you are unique. You showed them a little of magic. Now, show them your power."

The child was caught by every word his uncle said. Tommy felt courage circling his veins. It was infectious. The boy didn´t cry again. They weren´t worthy of it. Next time he would show them what it means to be a magician. After he came home he would tell father about his solution.

The adult looked from the window. It was still light outside. "Would you like to see the zoo?"

Tommy got excited even more.

"But dress properly. It will be cold out there," said uncle while he was changing his shirt and putting a tweed coat on.

They arrived to the ticket office in good mood. But it was quite late. "We are closing now. Try it tomorrow if you like," said the office lady.

Uncle asked the boy to stay aside for a moment. The mage leaned down to the woman: "Forgive me but could you let us in despite this situation? We will be quit and nobody will notice us. I look after this cute little precious only for today. I think we both don´t want to see him sad. I promise we will be the most exemplary visitors. You can watch over us if you want," he gave her a smile that stopped her heartbeat for a second.

She had to breathe in and out after that she spoke: "It´s closed so I can´t sell you tickets. But there is also another entrance," the employee stood up, took the keys and came out to them.

"I thank you very much. I promise that would never happen again." Girl was confused. She maybe wished to meet them once more at least.

"Tommy, come," he called on the boy.

"Thank you," Tommy replied to the lady.

"You´re welcome."

Man smiled at her once more and returned to his nephew: "Each animal there is rare and unique. People took them from their homes and brought them here to make these animals well-known among more human being. And they used to their extraordinary looks and now they can´t imagine the world without these creatures. What more, people want to keep these strange animals safe. Look at them carefully." The child immediately hung on the fence. Loki looked back and saw the woman who was still following them. He waved her to come to them.

They only looked at a few animals. The night was falling faster than they wanted. Tommy stood rooted to the spot. He observed golden lions tamarins. "They are gorgeous, aren´t they?"

Uncle murmured. He was not a fan of the monkeys they are too much like people. "Can I caress one?" asked Tommy.

"Impossible. They are behind the glass."

"But…" started the boy.

"But?" the sorcerer interrupted child authoritatively. He turned his sight to their company. She was interested in something else. "They will bite you. First I kidnapped you and then I let some wild animals bite you. It will be hard to explain to your parents. Guess what? Ask your father and we will see."

But Tommy´s object of desire stood just a few steps in front of him. It was unbearable. He begged his uncle but he stayed cool. The adult came to the lady who looked at some apes. "It is late. We should go," he said.

She stared at the boy for awhile. "What is he doing there?"

The man turned back. He opened his eyes widely for the scene he saw. He gave a morbid look to golden lions. He came back to them in a millisecond. He went through the glass in rage. He took the boy out. "Don´t you know you cannot touch the animals in the zoo?" he looked at the wrongdoer eye to eye. Tommy could not behave like that when he was with his parents certainly, uncle thought. He got the feeling he had to make limits.

"Sorry."

"Apologize not to me but to this nice lady. She let us in despite the problem that could come. And you introduce yourself how you cannot behave well. We disappointed her. Was it worthy of it?" he scanned the wriggler to find out possible bites or scratches. Ashamed Tommy came closer to the miss and apologized to her.

"It´s OK," she said.

"It is not OK, at all. Such an abuse of your trust. I am so sorry. I had to watch over him more carefully."

"It´s no problem, really. It would be if some animals just came out," she viewed the place. "I don´t want any snake to appear among the visitors."

"Snakes? There shouldn´t be such a risk," he assured her.

"It makes me calmer then."

"Shall we?" he offered her an arm. They came out of the pavilion to the dark.

"I guess we need a light," she gave a comment to their situation. She pulled the phone out of her pocket. "Lumos," she said and clicked on the app. She made a smirk. The man was amazed by her reaction. She took magic like something usual and she made jokes he hardly understood. She was different from the others.

"Thank you for what you did for us. I appreciate it. Could you tell me where do you live? I would like to repay you somehow."

She was puzzled. "I will think about it for some time. Ask me again at the entrance gate." She disarmed him because of what she said. He thought she would be easy to have at first. He was wrong. Tommy walked in front of them.

They reached the gate. The sorcerer and the girl shook their hands. He gave her irresistible look. But there was darkness. She could only hear his velvet voice. "It was pleasure to meet you. So what would you say?"

"You are quite fast. You know many others are interested in phone numbers first."

"I haven´t got a phone."

"I find it possible in your case. You and your kind use owl post," said with laughter. "You could call me fool but I´ll give you my address."

The miss went to her office. She turned up the lights and started to write down the information. Boy was impatient although. "Come home," Tommy dragged his uncle´s sleeve.

"Wait for a second."

"It is cold."

"Do some jumping then."

"My legs are aching."

"Just wait."

"I am starving."

"Moment."

"But I can´t stand it for a moment," child whimpered.

When woman came back with the paper in her hand, no one was there. The visitors disappeared. Never mind. Maybe next year she would be transfer to Pigfarts. And they would meet again there.


End file.
